The Ultimate Challenge
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are bored, so they decide to have a little competition. There's also a challenge in here for anyone that wants to accept... and trust me, the topic you're writing on is VERY difficult.
1. Thieving Competition

HAT: Okay, ultimate challenge. Not just a challenge, but also a story! Hope you enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**_

* * *

Mungojerrie lies on the ground and looks up at the stars that twinkle with delight and they seem to taunt him, the stars having fun while he lies there staring at them and wondering what they could possibly be doing that's so fun. He's bored and the night's young, but there seems to be nothing there to do. Suddenly a weight lands on his chest, making him release any and all air in his lungs and he looks up and glares at his sister.

"What'd you do that for?" he demands with his Cockney accent (A/N: Yep, still not trying for accents).

"I'm bored," she replies with the same accent.

He rolls his dark brown eyes and shakes his head. "Well, I am too, but you don't see me pouncing on other cats."

"Yet," she mutters. He shoves his sister off of him and rolls onto his stomach, his eyes starting to droop. Is there nothing to do but sleep? "Oi, oi! I've got an idea. How about a challenge?"

That gets his ears perking. "What kind of challenge?" he asks, opening his eyes and looking up at his little sister.

She grins. "Whoever can steal the most things without getting caught wins."

That seems doable so he nods. "Alright, I'm up for it. What're the rules?"

"Um... You can't steal more than two things from each house... and... anyone in the tribes that lives with a human, their houses are off limits."

"Alight, I can live with those rules."

"Great! We meet back in the den in two hours. Ready? Set? GO!"

The two thieves take off and Mungojerrie runs to the first house he can see and carefully checks for anything that could endanger him and slips inside with no problem. Once he's in he navigates the house to a more secure part of the house, one that would contain more tantalizing objects to steal. He creeps into the adult human's bedroom and finds a jewelry box. He licks his lips and opens it, finding many objects that would be the object of his affections and he finally chooses shiny ruby earrings and throws them in his bag before he quietly closes the box and slips back out of the house. He checks the position of the moon and nods. He's got plenty of time to beat his sister.

The next house has a dirty Pug and he has to flee with only one necklace rather than two like he'd planned. In the next house he has better luck, stealing a bit of food for later. However before he could escape the human yells at him and chases him with a broom, causing him to flee as quickly as possible.

_Stupid humans,_ he thinks sourly. _Why can't they all be like ours?_

He shakes his off and glances at the moon only to find that he has room to steal from one more house. He breathes deeply and looks around. He spots the house Jennyanydots lives in when she's not at the junkyard and shakes his head. Time is ticking and he needs time to get back to the junkyard. He spots one that he has yet to rob and isn't occupied by any cats he knows and he decides to leave his bag in a safe bush and he slips inside, looking around for something worth stealing. AS he makes his way to the master bedroom he realizes he's being followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" hisses a queen.

He turns around slowly and sees she's all black with icy blue eyes. "Um, I lost something in here and need to get it back," he lies.

She hisses and lunges for him. He dives to the side and nimbly climbs up into a bookcase and looks down to see her quickly following. He finds a nice china cup and picks it up quickly before jumping off as she swipes at him. He tucks and rolls and heads for the master bedroom to steal something more valuable, hopefully a diamond, but this mad queen's chasing him like a demon. He slips into the master bedroom and sees two humans asleep, both of them adult, and he gets on the night stand beside their heads and raises the glass up as the queen enters.

"Don't you dare," she hisses.

"Leave me alone and I won't break it and have these humans blame you," he hisses back.

She growls and he goes to the jewelry box and deals the largest diamond he can find before he jumps out of the window before she can see what he's doing. He looks through the bushes and finds that his bag's gone. He looks up at the moon and curses, breaking into a run in the direction of his shared den with his sister. He'll just have to tell Rumpelteazer someone stole from him and let her know how much he had. He enters the den and sees Rumeplteazer with her bag and... _his!_

"That's cheating! You can't steal from me!" he growls.

"Ah, ah, ah, I didn't say we couldn't steal from each other. I just said from the houses that anyone in the tribe stays in or their humans."

He growls and crosses his arms, sour about the fact that he didn't think of that.

* * *

Kohana: HAT tripped into a black hole and currently we're trying to save her so... she wanted me to tell you to review.


	2. Shades of Red Contest

HELLO! So, since I'm writing a whole bunch and the random pairing generator makes me determined to put some things out there, I'm going to give a challenged to any determined author out there that is brave enough to take on this... difficult challenge that I can't seem to find a way to make into a story. So, this challenge is called:

_Shades of Red!_

Why is it called _Shades of Red _and what's the challenge you may ask. Very good questions!

See, this challenge is called _Shades of Red _because it's a pairing of two red cats that I honestly never even _thought _about putting together:

_Macavity & Asparagus (Jr.)_

Yes, I was as shocked as you were. I just hit the random generator and as soon as I saw it my jaw dropped, but I thought that maybe I could do it... I was wrong, so now I put the challenge out for all of you to try. I understand if you're reluctant to do it, but it's a very difficult challenge that even _I _couldn't take on (and trust me, I took on my fair share of challenges from that random pairing generator as you can see from my list of stories.

Your entries may be any length, but I'd _prefer _1,000 words at minimum, but my absolute minimum is 500 words.

The story must be completed by April 11th, but if any author needs more time I will push the due date a bit farther.

Now you must be curious about prizes.

**FIRST PRIZE:**

You are an OC in a one-shot (you get to give me an idea, the characters you want, and I write it for you),

You and your story are Favorited,

You get to chose what story I focus on next out of the list on my profile.

I'll tell my readers to check out your profile in three chapters of your favorite (long term) story

**SECOND PRIZE:**

You and your story are Favorited,

I'll tell my readers to check out your profile in two chapters of my next long term story.

**THIRD PRIZE:**

You and your story are Favorited,

I tell my readers to check our your profile in one chapter of my next long term story.

Don't worry, those that don't make the top three will get a prize too! You'll be titled whether it's "funniest," "most heartfelt," "fluffiest," and etc. Your entry will also be favorited.

What do you think about that? Sound good? Then please review and let me know if you accept the challenge!

Due Date (just in case you didn't see it):

April 11th


	3. Shake My Head

SMH!

Only one story for this challenge and I gave a fairly reasonable amount of time for all of you to make a story.

Since I want there to be multiple entries, I guess I'll push back the deadline date, but you might not get this chance again because if I'm stubborn, I'm not as lenient as one would think, though admittedly I am quite lenient on a lot of things, but we're talking about the lack of entries so moving on.

The New Due Date:

_**MAY 11th**_

That should be plenty of time for all of you to get an idea and write at least a one-shot and I'm lowering the word count because I realize that 300 words can say a lot and not everyone's gonna go up to 500 words, so the new minimum is 300.

I look forward to all entries, and please, post them this time because I refuse to move the due date back in order to _get _entries again unless I'm in an extremely generous mood that day.

Understand?

Alright, good.

Get started.


End file.
